Andrea von Strucker (Earth-5724)
| Relatives = Wolfgang von Strucker (father) Werner von Strucker (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-5724 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader of Hydra | Education = unknown | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David S. Goyer | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Andrea von Strucker codenamed Viper is the defacto leader of multinational terrorist group Hydra. Andrea is the daughter of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, one of the organizations founders. Along with her brother Werner they attempt to carry on their fathers legacy by reuniting all of Hydras splinter groups and conquering the world under the unified Hydra banner. Andrea's main goal is to keep Hydra alive "beyond forever" and with a ruthlessly cold passion willingly kills anyone who gets in the way of those goals. Years after the dissolution of Hydra by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the cryo-inprisonment of Baron von Strucker for unspecified war crimes, Andrea, as the new leader of Hydra, alongside her brother Werner, reunited all of the Hydra splinter groups from several countries as part of a years long revenge plan against Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. for punishing her father. The plan begins with a rescue mission personally led by Andrea herself to free her father from inprisonment. This ends with the death of Clay Quartermain at the hands of Andrea herself in order to extract the remmants of the "Totenkof" or "Death's Head" Virus from her fathers body and continue her plan. Fury does return because of this and later Andrea later encounters Fury along with Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine disguised as a covert Interpol inspector to retrive doctor Arnim Zola from a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse in Berlin. Andrea kissed Fury infecting him with a passive and slow acting form of the Nazi engineered "Death's Head" virus which Fury may only have just days to live. This knocks him unconsious allowing her to now extract Zola as well. After meeting in a conference call with all the other heads of the Hydra splinter groups Andrea declares that Hydra has become "soft and weak" under their leadership, after which Andrea kills all of the group heads remotely via a more quick acting version of the virus. After this Andrea (via a hologram emitting Hydra built version of a LMD of director Pincer) sends a message directly to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier that she has placed secretly several batteries of surface to air smart missiles each armed with Deaths Head virus armed warheads somewhere along the eastern seaboard and unless either S.H.I.E.L.D. or the U.N. doesn't give her a ransom of several million dollars she will fire the missiles killing millions in New York City. Fury Personally leads a secret team into Hydra headquarters within the Aleutian Islands in order to retrieve the missile disarming codes from Andrea herself by any means necessary. Meanwhile Andrea orders Werner to personally oversee the placement and launch of the missiles as she intends to launch the bioweapons regardless of the payment of the ransom anyway. Fury and most of the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents appear to be easily captured by Andrea's forces how ever this is just a ruse as its revealed that Fury is in reality a Life-Model Decoy created to distract her from the real Fury who quickly captures her after leading her to believe that she had killed Fury, when she actually killed the decoy. The disarming codes are forcefully retrieved from her mind by psychic agent Kate Neville and this appeared to render her unconscious however this also was a ruse and distraction as she slips from her handcuffs and escapes by jumping on the cryogenic prison chamber her father is still kept in and uses this as an escape rocket. Somehow Baron von Strucker is revived from his freezing and last seen maniacally laughing hand in hand with Andrea how Hydra will rise again from an unknown location. Andrea's current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = *Andrea has a genetically engineered immunity to the Deaths Head virus (Most likely given to her by Arnim Zola) | Abilities = *Andrea has some unknown form of hand to hand defense training as well as training in some cold war era firearms. | Strength = * Basic strength of any athletically fit human with martial arts training. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *Several hidden pistols | Notes = *Andrea von Strucker is portrayed by Sandra Hess in Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strucker Family